Painful Truths
by Imaginat0r 95
Summary: The Sisters Grimm : Puck has a girlfriend ; Sabrina's totally jealous. So much crying by some of the characters! and Someone has Kidnapped Sabrina's family....I know Crappy summary but PLEASE read! Plus. Their may be more then one person in Brina's life..
1. The truth

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT THE SISTERS GRIMM!! ANYTHING

ENJOY!!

There she sat. Sabrina had remembered what had happened to her, what only ended yesterday. She missed Puck so much that most of the time all she did was cry. Why had he done that to her? Why had he made her cry so much that she ran out of tears every other day? Then there was Daphne. Who would take her away from her family? Who would torture the little girl so much? But then again that same person had taken her own family away. Everyone except Briar Rose and her still sleeping parents. They had even taken away Mirror, Red, Snow White and Charming.

It was all Pucks fault or at least that's what she kept saying to herself.

Then an idea occurred to her. She moved so fast she knocked over the coffee table in her lonely home. She ran straight up to Puck's room. There she found the whistle to summon Puck's weird "minions." For the first time in 2 months she smiled.


	2. Water

I DO NOT OWN THE SISTERS GRIMM!! Please enjoy this chapter :)...thank u... if u want u can click on the review button and tell me what u think,... well here you go :

"SABRINA!!" Puck shouted with rage.

"_Yes?" _Sabrina sang with a taunting tone. She could see the rage in Pucks eyes and she couldn't be happier. Puck flew down the stairs his hair soaking wet by Ice cold water that Sabrina had left on the top of his room door, so that when he entered it would pour all over him.

"Sabrina, this is the last time I'm going to say this. I'm sorry I made it so that Dillon didn't ask you to the dance and I'm sorry you're an ugly chimp, but that's no reason for you to keep torturing me like this!" He pointed to his hair and body. All Sabrina could do was laugh at his annoyance.

Half laughing Sabrina remarked "It's called pay back and so was the permanent marker mustache AND me telling Michelle that you liked her!" Puck had no clue that Sabrina told the snottiest girl, whom liked Puck so much and wasn't even pretty, that Puck liked her!!

"Tell me you didn't tell her I liked her. Please don't tell me you did!" Puck said pleadingly.

Before Sabrina knew it Puck was a mere 4 inches away from her face and he took both of Sabrina's hands and held them tightly. His eyes looked so pleadingly into hers that she stopped laughing almost suddenly. Sabrina felt so guilty she couldn't believe it! Puck had always been annoying and done horrible things to her but she really thought he was growing up.

Then she felt cold water drop on her head. It drenched her from head to toe and all her thoughts on Puck vanished. She looked up to see none other than one of Puck's stupid minions. She looked at Puck who was looking shocked but laughing like a mad man at the same time.

"PUCK!! You are so stupid!!"

"It wasn't me Ding Dong. It was my minions!" Puck remarked still laughing. Sabrina almost slapped herself for thinking Puck had become a little more mature. One of the minions swooped down and gave Puck a high five or a high tough in this case. All the minions then flew away back to where they came from which just left Sabrina and Puck in the living room. Granny had taken Daphne and Red to the mall, Uncle Jake was with Briar and Mr. Clay was out for a walk. Sabrina heard the footsteps and realized that Puck had gone to go and sit on the couch to watch TV.

"Ummmm Puck? You still didn't say sorry." Sabrina couldn't believe she just said that. She knew she only wanted Puck to talk to her but convinced herself otherwise that she really did want to hear a sorry.

Puck, who never thought Sabrina would ask such a stupid question looked at her.

"What do you want me to say? Sorry??" he almost gagged on the word.

"Never mind." She went into the kitchen, her cloths still wet and got a rag. She silently began to wipe the wet part of the floor when she saw Puck sitting on the floor besides her.

"Hey, go get another rag so we can clean this mess up" said Puck.

Sabrina, with her mouth hanging open knew she was either dreaming or Puck was totally sick. Puck seemed to read her mind and with a smirk said "Butt face, go-and-get-a-rag." Sabrina still in shock walked into the kitchen, got another rag and came into the living room to see

"Puck??" Her voice awed. Before her, the whole mess was cleaned up and even the picture frames that had little drops of water were spic and span.

She stood there for about 5 minutes still looking at the amazing site that Puck, out of all people, cleaned. She then turned to Puck and she found that he was staring at her. His eyes examined every inch of her. Sabrina cleared her throat to get his attention but he was still looking at her face then body. She bent down and picked up the rag in front of her. Then without thinking about what would happen next, threw the rag at Pucks face. It hit him direct in the face and fell to the ground. Sabrina giggled and Puck looked at her with a mischievous/amazed expression. As Sabrina reached for the rag, so did Puck. Sabrina straightened up and so did Puck. Sabrina realized he was testing her from that devilish smirk on his face. Sabrina couldn't help but stare at him. He was so cute and she couldn't believe it. His beautiful blue eyes, his Blond hair and his body was built. His shirt was sticking to her body and Sabrina wanted so badly but to just stare at him all day. Her heart would melt sometimes when he talked to her. She almost slapped herself. What was she thinking? Puck?? He was an immature beast that only cared for tormenting her. She then reached for the rag again. Puck again copied her.

"Hey idiot, why'd you clean up this mess for?" Sabrina asked as they kept going to reach for the rag.

"i thought I'd repay you for messing up your cloths with water. Sabrina then realized why Puck kept eying her up. Her red bra practically came busting out of the shirt and under her pants she had really really short shorts on. She could feel her face on fire but herself and Puck continued to reach for the rag at the same time.

They did this for about 5 minutes when finally Sabrina got it and began to run around the living room with it.

Both of them were running and laughing. Puck had gotten hold of her by placing his arm around her stomach, but she got away. Sabrina then tripped on the rug and Puck tumbled over her. When both of them stopped laughing Sabrina realized their position. Sabrina was lying on her back and Puck was on top of her, in somewhat a push-up position. They both then looked straight into each others eyes. They stayed like that for about 3 minutes when the doorbell rang. Puck got off her and both of them were red in the face.

"I'll ge-get it." Puck said. Sabrina managed to nod her head and went to pick up the rag.


	3. Sparkxxx

There she sat

SORRY… I kept sum of yew waiting….remember you can review if you want to  well here's chapter 3….. Please enjoy and criticize if you want to!! Thanks 

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sabrina! Puck! We're Home!!" called Daphne as she walked in the door.

How was your day _Lieblings_? asked Granny Relda. Puck and Sabrina glanced at each other and simply said "good."

oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

For the rest of that evening Sabrina and Puck barley spoke to each other. Sabrina caught Puck staring at her while having dinner and Puck caught Sabrina staring at him when he and Uncle Jake were lifting weights. Sabrina couldn't believe why she felt like this about him. This was Puck. The boy that ALWAYS bothered her, the boy that did crazy things to her, the boy that handcuffed himself to her…. Sabrina only remembered them talking when he accidentally bumped into her while running from the hungry Elvis and the only thing he said was "my bad" and she simply remarked, "ok."

The next day the Grimm's were hosting a pool party being held in the living room, which Cinderella's fairy godmother turned into a huge swimming pool. All of the boys that Puck hung out with while they were going to school were there and so were some girls from Sabrina's school. Only one of Sabrina's best friends showed up.

Puck was in the pool and eventually, so was all his friends. Most of the adults, except Briar were outside, where there was no pool. Then, Puck saw something that made him feel as though he was blessed. Sabrina was in a bikini, a blue one, with little red flowers on them. Her beautiful blond hair fell over her shoulders. Puck thought he saw an angel. She had curves in all the right places. In other words, Puck thought she was BEAUTIFUL. Without thinking he got out of the pool and examined every part of her. Little did Sabrina know due to the fact she was talking to her best friend. Slowly Puck came towards her, his face with a curious expression. Sabrina's friend then told her she was going to get a glass of punch which was located outside, where the adults were. Sabrina not aware anyone was behind her simply turned around on the spot. Her hair swished with the wind perfectly and there, about and inch away from her face was Puck. Sabrina, unsure what to do backed away and slipped on a puddle of pool water that had splashed out. Just before she was about to fall, Puck caught her. He put his arm securely around her waste and looked deeply in her eyes.

Before either of them knew what was going on, Briar pushed them both in the pool. Sabrina, finally catching her breath above the water simply said in a shocked voice, "What was that for??" Puck didn't say anything but simply avoided Sabrina's eyes. Sabrina did the same.

All the rest of the day, every time Sabrina and Puck were within 3 feet of each other, they blushed madly.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Again, for the second day in a row, Puck and Sabrina did not talk to each other.

Just as everyone was about to go to sleep Granny Relda called Sabrina and Puck into the kitchen. Both of them felt uncomfortable not only about what Granny was going to talk to them about, but being there together. When they saw Granny Relda, both of their expressions drooped. Granny Relda looked as though she had been crying and she looked as though someone died. She looked worried and scared and to both of there surprises, she had a blue ring with green dots and red stripes on. It didn't look fake, it actually looked ridiculous but they were too scared to say something to her, afraid of what her reaction would be.

"Sabrina, I want you to know something. Throughout all of this madness I have indeed seen the future. I do not know if I can change it and I have a strong feeling I will be general, but we need to change it NOW." It took Sabrina a while to inhale what her Grandmother just said but after a while she realized that her grandmother was talking about the one and only, deadly future. When Sabrina and her sister had gone into the future, things were horrible and somehow, now Granny knew about it. Puck on the other hand has the most curious expression and as soon as Sabrina was about to speak, Granny cut her off.

"Sabrina, go to your room, get some rest and dream good."

Both Puck and Sabrina were shocked at her harsh tone.

"Bu-but Granny-"

"Sleep well Sabrina" Knowing she lost the fight, Sabrina started to go to her room.

"Umm…. Granny? What about Puck?"

"I have some business to take care of with Puck" Sabrina was angry to go and Puck got to get more information that her but she resentfully got to her bedroom, closed her eyes and dosed off.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well there you have it… I promise the 4th chapter will be in by Saturday…..thanks for reading! Hope you guys like it  if you have any questions about what's going on ill be proud to answer them!!


	4. Horrid

I DO NOT OWN THE SISTERS GRIMM OR ANYTHING ABOUT THEM!! Hope u like this chapter….I would have had it up four days ago so I'm really, really sorry …… F33l free to tell me what you think about the chapter and review and im truly sorry for the people that was waiting for this chapter!! :)…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

That night Sabrina woke up screaming. She had a bad feeling. She felt terror arising and betrayal. She felt a pang in her heart, like someone stabbed her in it and thus she yelled, on the top of her lungs. It was a high pitch scream that echoed off of the bedroom walls. Considering Daphne had her own room and the girl could sleep through anything, she thought no one heard her scream. Still panting, she began to weep. She didn't know why she felt hopeless or so scared but all she could think of doing now was cry. Her head started spinning and she still wept when someone entered the room.

She felt a strong arm wrap around her shoulders so that the persons hands were right over her heart. She didn't bother to look at the persons face but simply turned around, buried her face in the person's chest and wept. She felt someone stroking her hair and gently rocking her backward and forward. She felt safe and loved, something she missed from her parents. What seemed like 10 minutes later, someone opened the door again while she was still in the other person's arms. Sabrina had stopped crying and peeked to see who had entered her room. It was granny.

"Sabrina? Are you okay?" said Granny. Sabrina realized that it was Puck that was holding her and for once she didn't want to let him go. As soon as Granny Relda stepped in the room, Puck had stormed out of the room, not even looking at Sabrina but she couldn't help noticing that his eyes were watery, like he was about to cry. She had never seen him like that before and she was shocked.

"Sabrina? Are you alright _libeling_." With that, Sabrina saw Uncle Jake, Daphne, Red and Mr. Clay enter the room and all of them looked back to see Puck walk down the hallway and then the stairs. Sabrina, anger raging that Puck just left her like that said,

"Granny, I'm going to take a walk."

"Sabrina, it's 11:30 p.m., you can't go out by yourself." Sabrina wasn't even listening. She pulled on a blue knit cap, a white South Pole jacket, South Pole black skinny jeans and white boots with a black swirl going from the zipper start to the bottom of the boots. She walked out the door and knew she was going to get in trouble when she got back but she didn't really care.

"I'll be back in an hour." For some reason, no one stopped her when she walked out her bedroom door. She walked down the stairs expecting to find Puck, but he wasn't there. Right now, she didn't care where he was. He was confusing her so much. She stepped out the front door still wondering why her family didn't put up a fight as she left, but she took advantage of it anyway. She walked to a nearby bus stop and sat on a bench. She was much too angry to realize that danger lurked at this time at night. She sat there for what seemed like 45 minutes, when she heard a leaf crunch. Sabrina's hairs on the back of her neck stood up, and she turned to the sound slowly. There was nothing there.

"Hey butt face, isn't it a bit too late to be outside?" Sabrina jumped. She looked at the other end of the bench and saw none other then the person that made her take this walk in the first place, Puck.

"What do you want, Puck?"

"You really think the old lady would let you out here at midnight without someone with you?"

Sabrina realized for the first time in two, very awkward days, Puck was talking to her. All the memories of the past two days came flooding back to her and she felt her face turn red. She also realized that she was mad at him and decided to stop talking.

"So are you joining that Romeo and Juliet club?" Puck said after what seemed like an hour. Sabrina had totally forgot that she singed up for it and…..Oh My God, tomorrow was the FIRST DAY! After Sabrina got over her shock she replied "Yeah…"

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

An hour later:

"Sabrina?" Puck spoke in such a whisper Sabrina could barley hear him, but she did hear something like depression in his voice. Sabrina looked at him to find him staring at her with so much compassion

"Yes Puck?" Sabrina answered in a whisper. For some reason, Sabrina felt as though something huge was about to happen and she began to get butterflies but at the same time uncomfortable.

"What would happen between us if I ever get a girlfriend?" At this Sabrina saw Puck's eyes begin to water and suddenly he sprouted wings and flew off as fast as he could.

"Puck! PUCK! Pleases come back!" The feeling of pain came back and Sabrina was not only shocked by Puck's question, but was curious in to why he asked it and why, for the first time in his life that she knew him, was he going to cry.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

W3ll that's chapter 4…. Hope you liked it…feel free to review D….. This is where it starts getting juicy! Lol!


	5. Realization?

IM SO SO SO SORRY TO THE PEOPLE WHO WAITED FOR THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter…. Review….P.S……MAJOR shoutouts to : **MCOOLDUDE128**** , ****his-crooked-smile-1901****, ****sistersgrimmfan****,****tanooklezz-xx****, ****monthlyobstionest****, ****MidoriKuro-Chan****,****Summergirl172****,****findthefourth****, ****molly**** and last but not least ****Lizzie**

YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0Sabrina ran as fast as she could. She ran as tears fell out of her eyes onto her nose and then on her cloths. For the first time in her life, she had a regret. Why hadn't she returned that kiss Puck had given her? Why couldn't she return the affection Puck had given her on occasions? Why had she been so stubborn? But most of all, why had she let Puck get the idea of having a girlfriend that was other than her? She was so damn confused on dumb, obnoxious, mean Puck?

Finally she reached her home and she was out of breath. All the lights were off, which meant everyone went to sleep without waiting for her. This hit her even harder and she dropped and began to weep. No one had cared for her. Not even her own little sister. Then she felt someone raise her head. She had a strong feeling it was Puck and when she looked up she was shocked to see

"Briar?"

"Sabrina lets go in the house. I think you need to get some rest." But Sabrina couldn't control herself any longer.

"NO! I will not go back into that house. I don't care if they are my family. They don't act like it!!! And then there's that, that….and then there's PUCK! I HATE HIM! I hate this life! Why did this happen to me?! People say love is the greatest thing ever, but you wanna' know what…..I-HATE-IT." At that Sabrina burst into tears.

"It's going to be okay. Shhhh." Briar said. At that Sabrina wiped away her tears and walked into the house with Briar at her side.

Once she walked in, every thing was quiet. No one, as she saw, was awake….Or at least that's what she thought. There, on the couch lay the trickster asshole.

"Sabrina, tell your uncle Jake I'll be here around 7:00. Goodnight" Sabrina was too mad to speak so she simply nodded. It was dark in the house due to the fact all the lights were off. Sabrina felt tears drop out of her eyes, but she proceeded upstairs, hoping that moron wouldn't see her.

"You can't sneak away from the trickster king, Sabrina." Puck said.

"I wasn't sneaking, you ugly freak. I was walking up the stairs. You know? Walking. Something some EVERAFTERS don't do. I'm a HUMAN so I walk." Sabrina enunciated to show that she wasn't interested in ANY everafter, no matter what they could and couldn't do. In other words she wanted Puck to feel unwanted to humans, considering she was a human.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed. I have a camp to go to in the morning and I'm SO grateful that I will be the only child in this house going. NO COMPANY, all by my self." With that she went up to her room and cried herself to sleep leaving Puck, dumbfounded on the chair, not believing Sabrina out of everyone, shut him up like that.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yeah I know….short chapter…I'm on the urge of writers block…..any ideas?? =]….. STAY TUNED FOR NEXT CHAPTER…..=]


	6. Teenagers

So heres the chapter….Read it up =]…..confusing but this is teenagers we are dealing with. P.S. thanks for the ideas =]…. And trust me….i know you'll be confused =]! This is probably the last short chapter I write =]!!!! And teenagers are weird….i would know…..=]….. here goes!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

At that very moment, Sabrina ran upstairs. To her own surprise, tears were streaming down her cheeks. What else would she do now? Puck was thinking of getting a girlfriend just as she was beginning to get really attached to him. What would happen between them? Wasn't the girl Puck grew up for and married, supposed to be his girlfriend? And why had she felt so much hate to him? Was this the end of their friendship?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

That morning she woke up early, so she could get to the "Romeo and Juliet Club." She dressed, put on a jacket and completed her morning routine. She was hesitant to go down stairs and she began to tear up as soon as she looked at Puck's door. In there was the person that was confusing her so much and made her weep. She proceeded downstairs and to the kitchen for a little snack. She thought no one was awake but alas, she was wrong. There, in front of the refrigerator was the asshole himself.

"Good morning Chimp for brains." Puck said. Sabrina felt even more confused. She thought he would avoid her as much as she did to him.

"What's wrong with you ugly? Donkey got your tongue?"

"What?" Sabrina finally remarked. She was surprised to see Puck smiling and for some odd reason, Sabrina felt the past week had disappeared. IT WAS REALLY WEIRD. Why had it felt like everything was back to normal? And for the strangest reason, Sabrina found herself smiling. She looked at the time after staring at Puck for what seemed like forever. He was still smiling. It was almost 8:15 and camp started at 9:00. She wanted to get there early.

"Umm yeah, so I got to go. See you when I get home." She smiled. Puck smiled back.

"Okay butt face."

"Bye stinky head."

She walked out the door with a smile on her face and left seeing the first smile on Pucks face for a while little did she know what was in store for her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

OKAY……well I know some of you guys are majorly confused. Well it goes like this…..teenage hormones are CRAZY….. one time you want to kill someone….the next you don't….this is a very short chapter I know….but you got to build up so they'll have a big SURPRISE!!!! If you guys have any questions about this psycho story….don't hesitate to ask….. =}…..when you guys read the later chapters…..your questions will be answered……REVIEW if you want to…..Thanks….i look forward to seeing what you guys think……Well have a pleasant day =]……[cause I sure won't…..] LOL…..Bye!!!


	7. No words

Here's chapter seven…..i know it was a confusing in the last chapter, but maybe this will make sense!!! ENJOY =]

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

Sabrina walked out the door and started on her trip to day camp. The whole time she was walking, she thought about what had just happened between her and Puck. They have had fights before, but this one wasn't about him teasing her, it was about her jealousy. Anyways, it was over now, and Sabrina was smiling.

Eventually, she had gotten to camp. She had already known who was what character because they had tryouts in school. She had been Juliet and her crush had become Romeo. Sabrina walked in and noticed that the only one there before her was her "Romeo". He blushed when she smiled at her.

"So, Sabrina was it? I heard you make a wonderful Juliet." He smiled and she blushed.

"Well, I wouldn't say wonderful. Your name is Dillon, right?" He nodded.

"You're probably the first girl I've met that hasn't rushed up to me and told me my favorite color and what not." Sabrina giggled. The rest of the camp arrived about 20 minutes after, Sabrina saw Dillon struggling with all the girls surrounding him. Finally, he broke away from the crowd and found Sabrina. Sabrina had the feeling he liked her and surprisingly, she didn't like him back. She found herself thinking about…. WHOA….what really was she thinking?!?!?

Anyways, the rest of the day had passed pretty quickly and then counselors told everyone they would report back tomorrow at the same time. Sabrina and Dillon had ended just a few lines above the part where Romeo and Juliet were to kiss. Both blushed and Sabrina left quickly after.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0Love is the one mistake that ruins life0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Sabrina knew she didn't like Dillon….or anymore that is. Throughout her whole walk, she had wondered if she and Puck were finally starting to be on the urge of the married future. She couldn't BELIEVE she felt this way about Puck. She couldn't help it though. She took out her I-pod and listened to a couple songs. Before she knew it she had tears flowing out of her eyes, but they weren't tears of pain, but joyous tears. They were for the fact that Puck and Sabrina had finally found that connection that she NEVER would have thought would happen. The fact that she knew now that Puck would always look for a way to make them close. Even if the future was not as her and Daphne had seen it, Puck and Sabrina would still be friends. At that thought, she smiled to herself. Finally, she was home. Her eyes were still watering from those "tears." Sabrina had thought everyone would be home. She heard no sound when she entered the house, though.

"Hello!" she called. Suddenly, she heard a very very girlish giggle. Sabrina froze. She knew it wasn't Daphne and she highly doubted it was Red.

"Hello?" Then she heard Puck laugh. Well now she knew that Puck was in the house. He kept laughing and the very curious Sabrina followed the sound of his voice. Then she felt a huge pang in her heart at the sight she saw. There…..before her….she saw….Puck….kissing….a…really…really....beautiful….girl. He looked transfixed in the kiss, and so did the girl. Sabrina was in such a shock, that everything went black…..

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

So there you go!! Hope You liked it….because I sure do =]…..hope you guys review and continue to read…..=]


	8. Anger

Alrighty guys and girls =]…..here is chapter 8…..now you have learned that Puck has been up to some stuff outside of the house. Sabrina feels really hurt that she has a blackout for Pete's sake….or should I say Pucks sake……alright so I don't have very good jokes!....don't criticize me! …..I hope this chapter leaves you to an expectation……please review and tell me what you think =]……and unfortunately…I DO NOT OWN THE SISTERS GRIMM…..if I did…..there would be loads more PuckXSabrina……

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 REVIEW =] o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sabrina! Sabrina!" Sabrina had heard a panicked voice that was very recognizable.

"Puck?" she whispered.

"Puck, why don't you just go eat something. It's not like she's going to wake up now." The voice sounded as if it were a girl, and not very nice at that. She had a snobbish accent, and her voice was cold, rude. Immediately, Sabrina didn't like whoever it was. Then her eyes fluttered open. She saw a pale ceiling and a bed across from her with two grown adults next to each other, asleep. She knew she was in mirror's room. She looked around to see Puck, sitting on a stool, his eyes going from deep panic to relief to apologetic.

"What happened?" Puck asked. Then Sabrina's eyes detached from his and set on the girl whose arms where wrapped around Pucks neck. Surprisingly, Sabrina had gotten a better view of this girls face, and she wasn't that pretty. Her teeth were a bit larger than her face, her eyes were a dull brown and she had dirty blond hair. Sabrina saw though, she wore tons of makeup and then Sabrina looked at her outfit. She wore a strapless top and a short denim skirt, plus a pair of black boots that went all the way up to her knees. In other words, she did not look like a 15 year old.

"Alright, she's awake. Can we go eat now?" he said it as though she was disgusted. Sabrina flicked her eyes back to Puck and she remembered why she had passed out in the first place. Without taking her eyes off of is, she got up with a little speed, walked to the door and turned around while leaning on the door frame. Her voice came out as a deadly whisper.

"Once upon a time, I smiled at the thought of love. Once upon a time, I thought about only one person. But now, I realize, he was more of a cockroach than I expected." With that she walked back to Puck with a lethal expression and bent over so that her eyes were leveled to his. "You wanna know something? Once upon a time, I figured out what hate was. Every time he saved me, when my family fought a strong spell to save his life. I realize today, it was all a mistake. I wish he died that day. I really wish you died that day." Then Sabrina walked away from Puck, out the door, to her room and left Puck, dumbfounded, shocked and truly, deeply hurt.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oO0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0 O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

SABRINA IS PISSED!....lol…..hope you guys liked it….and he next chapter of this crazy love will be here soon……=]……review if ou want and tell me what you think.


	9. Tears

OMG. Its been DEFFINATLEY a long time since ive updated. But I have had writers block and plus my computer wouldn't let me type!!! IM SO SORRY. LIKE REALLY SORRY!!!!. U guys have 110% of right to be mad at me!! Anyways. Ill get to the story now!. So Sabrina's pissed and puck's with a BIMBO. Review if ur not mad at me =[. Imm really sorry! And if ur mad at me. Feel free to tell me! Cuz imm HORRIBLE =[

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sabrina stormed out of the room, through the living room , and out the house. She had passed the rusted, old gate so fast that she cut herself. She began to ooze blood. But she ignored it.

"Damn it!" she said as she tripped over and over, unable to see with the tears streaming running from her red eyes. Now she realized why they said love is only full of pain. It was because of Stupid, arrogant, lying, cheating, fake Puck. He had ripped her heart not in half, but in millions of tiny pieces. Sabrina built up a brutal hate for that girl. That girl Puck was kissing, that girl Puck was laughing with, that girl that could have been Sabrina…

She broke down. She stopped walking and threw herself to the ground. She banged her fist on the ground, yelling, looking up to the sky.

"HOW COULD YOU. YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME! YOU TAKE AWAY EVERYONE I CARE ABOUT!" She shouted with rage. She didn't know who or what she was shouting at, but she had finally reached her boiling point. Sabrina sat there, in the grass, crying for the next 2 and ½ hours. She kept thinking Puck would come and get her. She thought that he would feel her pain, that the connection they had once had would make him realize that she wanted him to come get her.

But it didn't happen.

Sabrina got up. She had done a lot of thinking in those past hours. She knew what she wanted. She knew what she had to do to make this pain in her heart stop. She was going to confront Puck.

Just then, it came. A huge storm. A wishing wind of thunder, gusting rains, thunder that could pound the ear drum, but the unusual thing was that it was weirdly colored. It was blue, green and red. Suddenly, as if the weird storm was sent to do this, a crumpled, burnt paper fell into her hand, and the storm disappeared.

It read:

We have been kidnapped by the Scarlet Hand Sabrina. And I wont risk your life at this expense. You take your parents and flee from here. Go as far as you can Sabrina. You have no one to worry about except for your sleeping parents. Daphne and I, as well as mirror, charming, Snow and Red have all been kidnapped. Try your BEST to take Puck and Briar Rose with you. Sabrina, the truth is we may never see you again. We all love you dearly Sabrina. Have a good life. Do not rescue us, because it may be the last thing you do. I'm sorry.

So Much Love,  
Granny.

She couldn't stand any longer. She couldn't breathe any more. She knew what was going to happen. Her family, her Grandmother, her little sister, were going to die. And she couldn't do anything…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o000o0o0o

Cliff =]. Review if ur not pissed at me.! =[


	10. Goodbye

Talk about something hurtful…..

Disclaimer: I do not own The Sisters Grimm….i do however own the feelings Sabrina has.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

So that was it. Sabrina was really going to be the only one of the Grimm's left alive and awake. That was it. Sabrina was going to loose her family, loose her everything. So this was it. The day came that the Scarlet Hand finally won. This was what everyone feared.

And now it was happening…

They were going to die. And she was the one who had to suffer. To feel the pain.

Then, she remembered Puck. He wouldn't care about saving the family, she thought. He had moved on. Granny said to take Puck and Briar with her. Try to save them. She would try her hardest to get Briar. But. She had finally made up her mind over Puck.

Sabrina got up and walked back to the house. She walked through the front door and up to her room. The room her father used to sleep in. This, she decided, was the last time she would ever be in this room. She got all her stuff, and Sabrina packed. She packed as fast as she could so she could get out of there. She roamed the house and took all the possessions she would need and would remember. Sabrina wondered if she could fit Mirrors broken frame in one of the bags, incase it would solve something, but then she decided it was best if she broke apart from this world she came to know, even came to love.

She didn't pack very much cloths, she actually packed lightly. Basically, 10 shirts and 7 pairs of jeans. She didn't exactly know where she would go from here. But she decided anywhere was better then this world. She wouldn't bother try to defend herself with any weapons either. If something happened to her, it happened. She would rather someone kill her than have to deal with the pain of loosing her own little sister, the person that was their no matter what. Loosing her long lost Grandmother, who she came to look for guidance. Loosing Puck…. The person who sent her mind into an ultimate bliss, but then turned it into the worst pain possible. " Love hurts." That's what people had told her and now she believed it.

She was beginning to walk out of the door of her room, when Puck confronted her.

"Where are you going?" he asked her, his face looking as though so many different emotions were soaring through them.

" I'm going away from this place Puck. Away from this torture." She simply handed him the note that Granny had gave her and walked away from this house. From this life.

" Why are you leaving me behind though?! Sabrina! We can at least find a way to rescue them! At least try. Do it for your sister, Your own Grandm-"

"My association with you is done Puck. You have a girlfriend Puck. And you seem very happy with her. All I want is for you to be happy and forget about your whole existence with my Family. With us, Grimm's. I'm going to leave you in charge of this whole house on one condition. Please make sure my parents lay asleep in the room they've been in and no harm will come to them. While they're here, the Grimm's still live here, which means the barrier will still be upholded. The day I figure out a way to wake them up, I'll come back and awaken them, if its possible. I Hope you have a good life Puck. Be safe."

She looked at him in his eyes. And she saw not only did he have tears streaming down his cheeks, but so did she.

She didn't understand why he would be crying, he was happy. Or maybe he wasn't. Either way, it was over now.

She managed to whisper " I love you, Bye, Forever." And she walked past him.

Puck looked back to see if she was really gone. And all he saw was her perfect Blonde hair, her beautiful face looking hurt, her body, his life of happiness walk out the door…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tell me what you think. Review if your not MAD at me =[


	11. A new person

REVIEW. Enjoy. I HOPE you do.! I don't noe if imm that good as an author though =[

Disclaimer: I Do not own Sisters Grimm.!

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

What was done now, was done forever. For some reason the pain Sabrina had was excruciating, but she kept thinking back to Puck. He would be happy with his girlfriend and with that. She set off on a better note.

But….her sister, her only sister, her Grandmother, they were going to dead…or maybe they alre-. " Don't think about that. You'll get them back somehow" she thought.

The only reason she told Puck that she would leave Ferry Port Landing for good was so that he wouldn't attempt to help her or follow her. She needed him safe in order to heal her own pain. She would stay in Ferry Port Landing, but undercover, making it seem like she was gone.

But, first, she needed to find Briar and think of a plan. She was running to Briars shop when she saw something that made her stomach turn…

A boy, it looked like, was on the floor about 10 feet in the forest Sabrina ran through as a short cut. Covered in blood. But the thing that scared and shocked her the most was that he had a blood red handprint on his left hand, but something colorful, blue with green dots and red stripes, on his right hand. Wasn't that exactly the design on the Ring her grandmother was wearing? AND The same colors that were part of that storm!!

It clicked that maybe there was a pattern to be learned, and for some odd reason, she trusted this bloody human on the floor.

She took precaution when she walked towards him but for some reason, she wasn't scared of him, she was scared he wasn't alive. She grabbed a stick and poked him with him. She poked him again just to make sure she poked him the first time

"Why the hell is everyone dying so fast around here….i wonder who this guy is. And considering I poked him twice, and he still hasn't gotten up…ill just…go." She thought.

Just then, he moved. She heard him sigh in pain and considered that she should guard herself. She has the stick ready in her hand just incase anything happened. But he simply rolled over and Sabrina was shocked to see a teenager!

She ran toward him and tried to ask him all sort of questions, but he never replied. Sabrina thought fast and pulled him towards a tree and braced him against it. She took her thin sweater out of one of the bags she had and ripped it up and tied it and cleansed the boys cuts with it. Just then, it started to rain. This made it alittle harder to see, but she managed…Then, a twig behind her, snapped…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o\

Okay. Well review. Let me noe what you think!. I really wanna hear ALL opinions. Thanks.!


End file.
